


Soft Winter

by Little_Neliel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub relationship, Jaskier/Lambert/Aiden, Just a lot of softness, M/M, Nothing explicit, Oops I accidentally implied, Soft Dom Eskel, Tired Witchers, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Neliel/pseuds/Little_Neliel
Summary: After yet another long year on the Path, Geralt heads to Kaer Morhen to spend the winter with Eskel.Jaskier tags along and finds out that the relationship isn't quite what he expects from the stoic witcher.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Soft Winter

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Dom/Sub square on my Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo!
> 
> There isn't anything outright explicit here, just some soft Dom Eskel looking after his wolf.
> 
> Big thanks to @vvitchering for the quick beta read <3

Geralt blew out a sigh of relief as the walls of Kaer Morhen finally came into view. Even Roach’s pace picked up with the sight, bringing the witcher and his companion closer to comfort and home. The year had been long and hard, contracts few and those that he did take paid little. Pulling his cloak tight, he urged Roach even faster. The sooner he was within the walls, the sooner he could relax, tuck in a good meal and spend time with Eskel. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by the bard at his side, “I’ve never been so happy to see this frigid place, I haven’t been able to feel my face in days.”

“Hmmm,” he agreed, eyes searching the battlements for a familiar figure. 

“Seriously, Geralt. It’s frozen,” the bard burrowed further into his heavy fur lined cloak, yet somehow still managed to gesture wildly.

Shaking his head at his friend, his eyes continued searching, “Ask Lambert when we get inside, I’m sure he’ll offer to warm you up.”

Without looking, he could feel the other man’s eyes glaring at him. Before the bard could launch into a tirade about the younger wolf, Geralt caught sight of him on the wall. Lambert waved, then vanished into the keep to raise the gate. The portcullis rattled upward as Roach and Jaskier’s mare clattered over the drawbridge and into the courtyard. Squinting as he left the dark of the gate for the sun of the courtyard, he looked around for an oxblood gambeson, but spotted only Vesemir.

“Geralt,” the older witcher greeted, reaching out to hold Roach’s reins as the other man dismounted. 

“Vesemir…” the question lingered in the air, unspoken.

“He’s not here yet,” Vesemir clapped him on the shoulder, “No letter either, he’ll be here. Now, get inside, there’s stew on the hearth. Eat up and rest, I’ll look after the horses.”

Before he could respond, he felt himself tackled from behind.

“Getting old, wolf!” exclaimed Lambert as he slammed into the other man, sending them both rolling onto the ground, wrestling. Geralt twisted as they landed, managing to gain the upper hand, pinning the other wolf down.

“I brought your bard, is this anyway to thank me?” Geralt huffed as Lambert tried to buck him off.

“Fuck off,” the younger wolf growled, “Aiden’s the only one that misses him!” he then smirked as he managed to dislodge the older wolf, rolling away from him. Geralt flipped to his feet and was about to launch another attack when Vesemir’s voice rang through the courtyard and stopped them both.

“Lambert! Geralt!” he admonished, “We have a guest, get him in where it’s warm. You two can work it out in training tomorrow.”

Both witchers stood, grins on their faces. Geralt waved Jaskier to follow, and they headed into the keep. Jask quickly caught up, still wrapped up tight in his cloak. 

“Come on,” Lambert slapped him hard on the shoulder, “It’s not that cold!”

“Says you,” teeth chattering, Jaskier glared at the witcher. The other man laughed, then wrapped his arm around the bard, pulling him close.

Geralt followed at a slower pace, letting the familiar arguments between his friend and his fellow wolf soothe him. Eskel would be along soon, he never missed a winter.

\---

Lambert’s Cat met them in the main hall, immediately bundling Jaskier in front of the fire and wrapping himself around the slighter man. Deep purrs soon echoed through the halls.

Geralt grinned as he sat at the nearby table, while Vesemir placed a platter of assorted meats down.

“Eat,” he gestured, “and make sure the bard gets something in him too.”

“The bard would appreciate it,” he called from his place by the fire, “Being cold takes a lot of energy.”

Lambert snorted, but filled a plate and took it over to the two by the fire. He left the plate with Aiden, assured that he would make sure Jaskier ate it all. He returned to his seat across from Geralt.

“Thanks,” he spoke softly, “For finally bringing him.”

Geralt shrugged, “It was about time he visited this place, he’s been after me for years. You two just gave him the extra motivation he needed to hound me until I brought him.”

Silence fell over the table as both men tucked in some food. Geralt’s eyes kept drifting to the door.

“He’ll be along,” Lamber assured him, “He won’t miss a winter.”

Geralt nodded. He knew Eskel would do everything in his power to make it to the keep for the winter. After decades of dancing around each other, the last few years had been a balm on his destiny wearied soul. 

“Did you tell Julek what’s going to happen when he does get here? Did you talk about it at all?” Lambert broke into his thoughts.

The white haired witcher shook his head, “It didn’t come up, and he won’t notice. He’ll be too busy with you two.”

“See you say that,” Lambert scoffed, “but we both know he likes to keep tabs on you. You disappear for a week, he’s going to ask questions. And that’s not a conversation I want to have with him.”

Geralt grinned, “Don’t want to explain to him about how your brother likes…”

“Stop!” Lambert held up both hands, “I have no desire to ever talk about what you and Eskel get up to again.”

“Can’t be any worse that what I hear coming from your rooms some night, your Cat can really yowl.”

Lambert threw a roll at him, “Ass.”

Geralt shrugged, munching on the roll. He watched Aiden and Jaskier by the fire for a bit longer, the two had their heads together, murmuring about something. “Fine.” He conceded, “I’ll let him know, just the basics so he won’t bother you.”

“Thanks,” Lambert sighed in relief.

\----

A few days later they were sitting down to dinner when the doors to the main hall boomed open and a large figure strode into the hall. Before the doors were barely shut, Geralt shot from his seat, crashing into the other man.

“Eskel,” he breathed, snaking his arms under the oxblood gambeson and burying his nose into his neck. His nose was assaulted first with the smells of the road; but underneath, the deeper scent of the other Witcher. Familiar and soothing.

“Wolf,” a deep voice rumbled back, thick arms wrapping around him, pulling him close. A nose buried into his neck as well. The two witchers stood there for a few moments, just breathing each other in after another year on the Path.

They finally broke apart slightly, Eskel leaning in to drop a quick kiss on Geralt’s lips, “Come on wolf, let’s get…”

Before he could finish a growl rumbled up from his stomach.

Geralt quirked a brow, “When was the last time you ate?”

The bigger witcher dropped his head, “Wanted to get up the path to you, it’s been a few days since I’ve had more than the tack left in my bag.”

With a growl, Geralt dragged him to the table and pushed him to sit. He gathered his bags and placed them by the door to upstairs, and then returned with a full plate of food for Eskel. He placed it in front of him, then sat down next to him.

“Thanks,” Eskel smiled and held out an arm, “Keep me company while I eat?”

Geralt slid close, under the offered arm, resting his head on Eskel’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut and the tension draining out of him. Eskel proceeded to eat with one hand, the other curled tightly around Geralt.

Talk resumed at the table. Vesemir and Lambert greeted the final wolf. Aiden tried to see if they could one up each other with contract stories, and Jaskier pestered them for more details as the stories went on.

Through it all, Geralt remained curled into Eskel, eyes closed but not asleep. Boneless and relaxed, he let the conversations flow around him, enjoying the way his position allowed him to feel the deep rumble of Eskel’s responses through his chest. He didn’t speak, and he didn’t react to most of the stories flying around his head. 

As dinner wrapped up, Vesemir stood and gathered up the plates. Once he’d deposited them in the kitchen, he made his excuses and left the younger witchers to their nightly activities.

“Up for something to drink after that trek?” Lambert inquired as he rose from the table.

Eskel bent his head to murmur to Geralt, “I know you don’t want anything, but are you okay if I have a drink?”

Geralt didn’t open his eyes but he nodded, “Sure,” his voice came out soft, something only Eskel would be able to hear, “I’m okay here for a bit, not going to go down that far out here, no matter how comfortable.”

Nodding, Eskel looked back to Lambert, “Sure, just one mug for me tonight.”

Jaskier pushed himself up, leaving Aiden and Eskel to resume their discussion of the best way to handle a forktail, while he followed Lambert to the kitchen.

He rummaged through the cabinet Lambert pointed him to, finding enough mugs for everyone. Meanwhile Lambert dug for his latest brewing attempt.

“Lamb,” he started, twisting his fingers together. The witcher looked up, taking in the nervous appearance of the bard.

He sighed, finished pouring the drinks and then turned to the bard, “Did Geralt not,” he gestured to the hall, “Explain this?”

Jaskier shook his head, “He mentioned he’d need to talk to me before Eskel got here, but he never got around to it. I know he’s a man of few words, but,” and looked through the fire in the kitchen hearth to where they could still see the other witchers, “this is quiet even for him.”

Lambert scrubbed a hand down his face, he did not want to have this conversation. Dammit this was why he wanted Geralt to talk to the bard, but like normal he’d avoided the conversation.

Heaving a sigh, he met the bard’s eyes, “Look, Geralt spends the year getting involved in way more than any of us ever do. Destiny, or whatever you want to call it, keeps him tangled in more plots than a store of shitty romance books. He comes home tense, grumpy and spends most of the winter being a dick until he unwinds. Which, if we’re lucky is about two weeks before the pass opens.”

He picked up two of the mugs and motioned for Jaskier to grab the other two, “Eskel and him have always been close, they went through the trials together and since then they’ve pretty much spent decades pining for each other. A few years back, Eskel finally managed to get his head out of his ass and talk to Geralt.”

He pushed open the door from the kitchen and walked a few steps into the hall. He stopped and gestured to where the other two wolves were seated.

“They’ve been like that since. Eskel knows how to take Geralt out of his own head and relax. He’ll spend the first few days he’s here locked away with Geralt. I don’t know the full extent of what they get up to, but I do know that at the end of it, Geralt is unwound and we get him happy and relaxed most of the winter. It’s a far sight better than it used to be, but he won’t say anything until after those days pass.”

Lambert started towards the group again, “Look, just leave him be, he’ll be fine. And maybe once he’s relaxed he’ll tell you more. But I swear, Julek, I’m not having any more conversations ‘bout this.”

“Fair!” the bard grinned, trailing after the witcher.

Brews were plopped down on the table, and Gwent cards were pulled out. Good natured cursing soon floated through the hall. Through it all, Geralt remained where he was, curled into Eskel.

\---

Draining the last of his drink, Eskel pushed his mug away, “Alright, that’s it for me. I’ll see you in a few days.”

Lambert nodded, “Have fun!” then turned back to his game with Aiden.

Eskel gently untangled himself from Geralt and stood, the other witcher followed him without a sound, he leaned in, hands gently cupping the face in front of him as Geralt’s eyes fluttered open.

“Do you need me to carry you?” he asked softly.

Geralt shook his head, “No, not that far down yet. I can walk.”

Trusting Geralt to still know where he was at, Eskel turned and headed for the bedrooms. Geralt right behind him. He stooped and picked up his bags and then headed upstairs.

Opening his room he found it warm and clean. The advantage to being the last one here meant that Geralt had likely spent the last few days getting the room ready. It already held a light smell of the other man, indicating he’d been sleeping here at least a few days.

Once they were both inside, Eskel dropped his bags and then shut the door, latching it. No one else would disturb them, but he knew it put Geralt’s mind at ease that no one could easily barge in on them.

“Shirt off, on the edge of the bed,” he gently commanded, as he turned to dig through his bags. He located the small package he was looking for and pulled it out. He turned and approached the bed.

Geralt’s shirt was neatly folded at the foot of the bed, and the man in question was kneeling silently. His eyes were half lidded, watching Eskel as the bigger man approached him.

Eskel placed the package next to him on the bed, stepped back, and just took a moment to let his gaze roam over the other man. It had been a long year, and they’d not managed to run across each other on the Path like they usually managed. His eyes took in every detail, from the darkened eyes, to the leaner than normal frame. 

“Looking a little lean wolf,” he murmured, moving into reach of Geralt, “We’ll need to fix that.” He trailed a finger over his waist, where Geralt’s leather pants rode low, leaving his slim waist and jutting hip bones on display. 

Geralt shuddered at the touch, then huffed, “You love it, you love being able to wrap your hands there and hold me.”

Eskel grinned, “True, but I want to make sure that you’re healthy. That’s more important,” he finished seriously. 

The bigger witcher brought his hands up and placed them gently on Geralt’s shoulders. With a hum, he started tracing them down the other man’s body, checking for new scars, making sure that no wounds were outstanding and in need of attention.

“I’m fine,” Geralt spoke softly, hands coming up to rest on Eskel’s questing arms.

“Shhh,” the dark haired witcher shook his head, “Let me make sure.” He continued his inspection, past his chest, trailing down his ribs, back to his hips. The whole time, he felt Geralt watching him from under his half lidded eyes.

Finding nothing else he needed to worry about right then, he withdrew his hands. A sad noise escaped Geralt at the loss of contact.

“Easy Wolf,” he smiled, and reached to pick the package back up. Gently he placed it into Geralt’s hands. The white haired witcher looked up at him, brows furrowed.

“It was a good year,” he smiled, “I wanted to bring you something nice.”

“Eskel…”

“Go on,” he motioned to the package cradled in Geralt’s hands.

Turning his gaze down, Geralt fumbled open the small bundle until it layed displayed on his lap. Eskel heard a sharp intake of breath as he watched long, nimble fingers stroke over the contents.

Spread out across the wrappings was a deep, blood red red collar. Yellow stitching accented the deep red, and the inside was finished with soft, white fur. A thick layer of protection from the leather. A silver ring hung in the middle, complete with an empty clasp. The collar was finished with a sturdy silver buckle.

“Eskel, I…” Geralt trailed off as he looked at the other man.

“We sort of improvised the first one, and while I can make just about anything out of steel or silver, leatherwork this delicate is a little beyond these fingers,” he wiggled his thick digits to emphasis his point, “I commissioned this just for you, I want you to always be as comfortable as possible.”

“And wearing your colours,” Geralt smiled softly, “Thank you, I love it.”

“Good,” Eskel leaned in, wrapping a hand around the back of Geralt’s neck, bringing their foreheads together to rest, “I missed you so much this year.” His voice was husky at his admission.

“Missed you too, Esk,” Geralt whispered, fingers curled around the collar. 

The two of them remained for a moment, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Happy for another winter together, and content in the silence. 

Finally Eskel pulled back, dropping his hand from Geralt’s neck. He held out the same hand, amber eyes fixing on golden ones, “It’s got one more thing I specifically requested. Can I have your medallion please?”

Normally Witchers never took off their medallions, it was key to keeping them safe. Even in the winter, in the safety of Kaer Morhen, they kept them on. Removing medallions generally only happened when they finally fell on the Path and it was returned to the keep. 

Geralt didn’t hesitate, his trust in Eskel was absolute. He pulled the chain over his head and gently placed the wolf’s head in the outstretched hand. 

“Thank you,” Eskel placed a gentle kiss to his cheek before focusing on the medallion. He unhooked the long chain Geralt kept it on, placing it aside safely on the table beside the bed. He was left with only the wolf’s head in his palm. Picking up the collar, he took the clasp on the middle ring and clipped the medallion to it. 

“Head up,” he commanded, and watched as Geralt straightened up, tilting his head slightly back to display his neck. Eskel brought the collar up, settling it against the other man’s throat, then gently reached behind to thread the end through the buckle. He pulled it closed, making sure there was still room and it wasn’t pulled too tight. He latched the collar and pulled back.

The last few years had been a rudimentary collar that Eskel had stitched together from what they had, and Geralt wore it alongside his medallion. This had resulted in more than one tangled mess, or the chain catching under the collar and causing him harm. Now, the red leather stood out in sharp contrast to Geralt’s pale skin, and the silver wolf’s head nestled just above his collar bone. It was still part of the witcher, still able to warn him of danger but was now safely out of the way.

Eskel pulled back, taking in the sight before him, “Melitele you’re beautiful.” he rumbled. 

With the collar on, Geralt spoke little, so his sole response was to duck his head. Eskel reached out and tilted it back up, “Now, now, no hiding. Do you want to just rest tonight?”

Geralt nodded, eyes flicking to the heavy chair by the fireplace.

“Okay, just let me get out of my gear and we’ll sit.” Eskel quickly divested himself of his swords and armor, neatly laying them on a nearby table. He pulled off his undershirt, dirty from days of travel, and discarded it to the side along with his pants. He stood in just his braies for a few minutes while he dug out fresh clothes. They weren’t doing anything tonight, and Eskel didn’t want to leave Geralt for a bath in the springs, but he also didn’t want him leaning against pants dusty from the road. Once dressed, he pulled a book from the shelf and settled in the chair.

“Come on,’’ he motioned to Geralt to join him. The white haired witcher unfolded himself from his position on the bed and walked over to stand in front of Eskel.

“Kiss me, then settle at my feet,” he softly commanded, not letting Geralt have to worry about next steps. The witcher leaned down and placed a long kiss on Eskel’s lips. Then sunk to the floor. He turned to face the fire and shuffled back until he was safely nestled between Eskel’s legs, head pillowed on his thigh.

Eskel reached down and pulled the tie from Geralt’s hair, letting it spill down. He threaded his fingers through his hair, gently stroking the soft white strands. After a few minutes a soft purr rumbled from the other man’s chest as he sunk into the soft headspace he needed.

Eskel smiled, and opened his book to read. There would be time later for all the things he wanted to do to Geralt. Things he’d thought about over the days, weeks and months on the Path. But for now he was content to just be with him, and let him take the time he needed to relax after the long year apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I have a few other (very angsty) ideas for this 'verse so there may be future additions. No promises tho <3
> 
> My bingo fills fluctuate between art and writing, so if you'd like some more Eskralt/Gereskel you can find me on Tumblr at [justhereforeskel](https://justhereforeskel.tumblr.com/) and Twitter (18+) at [LittleNelielArt](https://twitter.com/LittleNelielArt)


End file.
